Regeneration
by Toraneko
Summary: *kinda AU* I'm warning you, the characters are DAMN OOC. Anyways, Lucifer destroys a demon with Alexiel's help. ^_^ OOC.


Disclaimer : Angel Sanctuary is not mine. And the borrowed idea of that demon destroying thingy is from Yami no Matsuei. So don't sue.   
  
A/N: This was actually a composition for a school assingment! I was feeling AS and Yami no Matsuei high that day I suppose, so I came up with this funky piece of crap. Well, have at least half a heart to review if you think it's half as good. ^_^ Enjoy, if you can that is...   
  
Regeneration  
  
The demon regenerated its limbs, and a new, larger pair of black leather wings sprouted from its back. It stood up and roared, flaunting its new form, and started charging, its nostrils spurting wisps of fire.  
I shivered. I was sure Lucifer could defeat it. I was sure that blast was just enough to subdue the monster.  
But I was wrong.  
I watched helplessly as the regenerated demon crashed into Lucifer, knocking him into the wall. Blood dripped from the wound on his arm; it was inflicted earlier by the demon. His right hand gripped a sword, the other desperately pressing the wound on his right arm. Blood trickled out of his mouth.   
Micheal and Uriel finally arrived at the scene, running towards me.   
"Lucifer! You have to destroy Sarguss!" Micheal yelled.  
"Micheal... you don't get it do you?" Lucifer stumbled.I wanted to run to him, but Uriel held me back. "It's dangerous." He whispered, eyes intent on the beast.   
"Sarguss is almost like a part of me... do you think I can bear to kill a part of myself?!" Lucifer continued, yelled at Micheal.  
I wanted to rush over to him and hug him. I wanted to do that so much. But I could not. I felt so helpless... I could not even help him... I had no choice but to stand by and watch him get injured and, eventually, defeated. I was so useless...  
"Alexiel, I need you to help me contain Sarguss. You have to use the spell." Lucifer walked towards me, stumbling as he went. More blood spurted out of him arm, and dripped slowly out of his mouth.  
My mind blanked out. "Lucifer... I can't... you could be killed!"   
"Look Alexiel, the possibility of it breaking through your powers is very slim. We all know that." He started shaking my shoulder. "Snap out of it Alexiel. Both you and I know that without your powers we can't win over him."  
Behind me, Micheal and Uriel nodded.  
I took in a deep breath, and spread my arms out. I started chanting; an ancient summon that had words but no sounds. I had recited this summon over a thousand times before.   
Lucifer started glowing with a dark blue light, black feathery wings extended from his back, ripping through the shirt he wore. The sword he held changed shape too, the hilt changing from a dull gray to majestic gold, rubies and sapphires shimmering like stars in the moonlight. Just below the blade, the symbol from "Dark" and "Evil" glowed proudly. It's blade changed from a single-sided edge to a double-sided sword, the shiny metal reflecting the moonlight. The real Lucifer, the fallen angel who ruled Hades, had finally resurfaced!  
"Sarguss, you've already caused enough trouble wrecking havoc in Hell. Are you really that competent?" Lucifer taunted him, half-smirking; his black wings flapping ever so slightly against the moon.  
"Shut up Lucifer, you've no right to have a say about what I do!" Sarguss retorted, its black leather wings beating in anger.  
"I've already been very lenient with you Sarguss, it's time you met your maker!" With that, Lucifer readied himself for an attack, his hands gathering the surrounding energy and combining them into a ball. It shifted and changed into a blue ball of electric fire, deadly enough to harm even the most powerful of demons.  
Sarguss itself had also started gathering energy; its mouth had become an outlet of gathered energy, and was poised and prepared to shoot a beam of light at Lucifer.  
"Die, Sarguss." Lucifer whispered, and shot the electric fire at Sarguss, who let out its light beam at Lucifer at the same time. There was a loud explosion, and huge clouds of smoke erupted.  
Gradually, the smoke cleared. The victor would finally be decided. I closed my eyes, hoping for the worst. I heard Micheal sigh, and Uriel turning around to cover his face. I slowly opened my eyes.  
"Lucifer!" 


End file.
